


first

by evenlypaced



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, College, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Riding, Slight Hurt/Comfort, first time awkwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenlypaced/pseuds/evenlypaced
Summary: Rhett and Link’s first time doesn’t go exactly to plan. Rhett finds a way to make it better
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	first

**Author's Note:**

> i haven’t had my writing groove for a bit so this is a super rough warm up i thought was okay enough to post. no betas, we die like men

“Is this okay?”

One hand is buried deep in Link, the other hand rubbing soothing circles in the smooth expanse of his thigh, trying to calm the involuntary tense of Link’s muscles as he worked deeper inside of him. 

"Weird," Link says. “It’s- it feels better than when I do it. myself. Good, it’s good."

Rhett lets out a chuckle, pressing a reassuring kiss to Link’s skin, his finger tepidly moving with purpose as it works around inside him. It’s all new and unpredictable in a way that makes Link writhe and shudder. 

"Yeah?" Rhett sounds eager in a way that he’d only heard in otherwise innocent contexts, unabashedly youthful excursions into the unknown of their imaginations. The air to losing their virginity together felt so grown up in contrast to the memories.

"Yeah." Link clenches around the digits to see how it feels. It's, _oh gosh_. How does Rhett make it feel so damn _good_?

He moans slightly, the vocals feeling foreign as he lets himself make noise. It’s not something he’s used to, letting himself outright moan in the confines of their dorm, always afraid of passerbys figuring out their arrangement. In the moment though. he’s out of his senses. Recklessly, Rhett pushes on, mind now positively spinning. He's _actually_ having sex _Rhett_ , his best friend, his _whatever_ this was. And it’s utterly perfect.

Rhett leans down to kiss him, feeling Link get lost in his own thoughts and pulling him back into the moment with gentle laps of his tongue. He tastes sickly sweet, comforting in its own way. 

“I’m ready,” Link gasps, startling Rhett with the desperation in his voice. 

“You sure?” 

Rhett is nervous, shaking to a point, but staring down at Link like he’s just handed him the world. If not for the obscene amount of time Rhett had used to open Link up, the pounding in his chest and the utter hunger brewing in his stomach told him he was ready. He nodded furiously, whining as Rhett pulled his fingers out. 

Link grips Rhett’s arms as he hovers above him, lining his aching cock up with Link’s entrance. “You’re really ready? We can stop, I feel like I pushed this on you, I don’t want you to do this just for me, bo.”

“Rhett,” Link smiles, craning up and pressing a soft kiss to his partner’s lips, “I’m ready. Now please, _move._ ”

Rhett outright moans, Link’s sudden confidence egging him on as he’s kissing Link harshly one last time before slowly pushing into him.

Link tries to adjust to the intrusion. He was waiting for the bliss he’d read about online, Rhett hitting that perfect spot inside him and rocking his entire world before the explosion of fireworks he was promised would make him want to go again and again.

But all he felt right now was the explosion of pain where he stretched around Rhett, something he swore he’d dreamed about since he knew he wanted it. But instead all he felt was stinging, festering _pain._

His eyes clenched shut, fighting off the tears stinging at his eyes. He wanted to be good for Rhett, wanted this to be everything they’d hyped it up to be. But all he could do was feel like he failed as Rhett started to pull out, stalling as just the tip of his cock remained inside of him, “This isn’t working, is it?”

“No, I just need a minute, honest.”

Rhett pressed a kiss to Link’s neck, the younger boy whining as Rhett pulled out completely. “No, Rhett, we don’t have to stop, I can do it.”

“Hey, look at me,” Rhett said softly, pulling Link with him as he sat up. He cupped Link’s jaw, kissing him softly once more before pulling back and holding his gaze intensely. “I just meant that wasn’t working. I have another idea.”

Rhett sat against the ladder adorning the head of the bed, beckoning Link into his lap. Link crawled over to him, situating in his lap like he had a dozen times before. Link swooned internally at the rationalization of _of course,_ Rhett _always_ knew just how to care for him.

They languidly made out for a few beats, Link feeling himself loosen up again as Rhett worked his hands over every taut inch of his skin. Rhett slowly grabbed for the lube sitting to the side without breaking the kiss, Link being the one to pull back out of pure curiosity. “You really wanna try again? Even though I freaked out on you?”

“Baby,” he leaned in, punctuation with a sharp kiss, “I can’t imagine a single scenario where I wouldn’t want you. I got other plans for us..”

Link hovered above his lover on his knees, erection springing back to life as Rhett began to slick his cock up again. Link finally caught on, stomach twisting with desire as he realized he was going to get to ride Rhett.

Rhett gripped his hips, making him gasp outright at the pressure. “At your pace baby, take it as slow as you need to.”

Link gripped his shoulders, Rhett holding his erection steady as Link began to sink down, taking him in inch by inch deliciously slow. Rhett stroked him delicately, watching Link’s face for any signs of discomfort. He relaxed only as his boyfriend’s face finally twisted in pleasure rather than the pain that adorned his features earlier.

Link was fully seated, kissing Rhett fiercely as he started to rock his hips slowly. He began to bounce rhythmically now, head thrown back as he sought out his prostate, desperately seeking the feeling he’d been seeking before.

Rhett kept a bruising grip on his hips, helping him Link slam down onto his lap, pressing hot kisses into his neck, coaxing him on. “So good, you’re doing so good baby.”

“Rhett, you feel so good, I don’t- I can’t hold on.”

Answering the silent question, Rhett’s hand sped up on Link’s cock, a blur as he stroked, beckoning Link to finish. A sharp cry left Link’s throat as he climaxed, releasing in hot, wet spurts over Rhett’s torso. Rhett followed close behind, the sight before him too much not to lose control at. He pulled Link in as he released inside of him, small whimpers drowned out by hot licks of his tongue as Rhett thrusted out his orgasm.

Link pulled back, lust blown pupils a searing contrast to the grin spreading across his face, “That was incredible.”

Rhett returned the smile, unable to help himself as he pecked the center of Link’s sweat glistened forehead. “Was that okay!”

“Fuck Rhett, _yes_. More than okay. Thank you.”

They kissed once more before finally pulling off each other, mess ignored in favor of sinking down into the mussed sheets, tangled up together as the post haze high faded, leading them into blissful sleep. 

  
  



End file.
